My Biker Life
by L.D.Imaginegirl
Summary: A young girl called Alexa was having a life with the biker mice that are from the planet mars with help from their human ally and she has to not let the past bug her too much. Can she be able to have a life with the mice that are from the planet mars?
1. A Nasty Tragedy

I am known as Alexa and I lived in Chicago with Charlene and the biker mice that are from Mars, but it didn't start that way.

You see, I have a mother and father and we lived near the city until that awful night when a fire broke loose. The fire mysteriously started. I was scared, but my parents told me to be brave and they always love me.

Then I got out, but not my parents and I was all alone. I decided to live in the streets for a while and I got a cardboard box for shelter and tried to get settled in. I have newspapers as blankets to keep me warm and I hope that a family would take me in. I was tired and went to sleep and tried to get some rest. But I didn't get enough rest because of a motorcycle noise. I opened my eyes a little and I saw a woman with three mice that are wearing biker clothes. The woman said with a smile, "Poor girl, I'll take good care of you with help from my friends."

After she said that, I went back to sleep. I am not so sure what will happen to me, I would hope to be in a foster family or something. My life would be different if I want to be in a foster home. I am hoping for a new family that is loving and caring for me. I won't be lonely or alone. I will have someone to be loving to me.


	2. New Life is Only for me

I woke up in a strange room and I took a look around and only to see that I am in a type of garage and I am sleeping in a sleeping bag. I then looked at three motor bikes and I don't know what is going on. Then I heard a voice saying, "It looks like you're awake." I turned around and saw a woman. She had brown hair and she was wearing a suit that is like for a garage.

I asked her where I am and she told her that I am in Second Chance Garage and she then told me her name is Charlene Davidson and her friends call her Charley. I was curious about her friends and wondered who they are. She told me that her friends are different. I raised an eyebrow in confusion because I wonder what she meant by that. Then I gasped when I saw three mice! I have never seen them before in my seven year old life. They all felt sorry about what has happened to my parents.

Then I felt hot tears coming out of my face. I am still upset about what happened to my parents. Charlene hugged me and said, "I know it's hard for you Alexa. I'll be there for you, so will the boys." Then she gave me a new pair of new clothes to wear. There were also new toys for me and I would become homeschooled soon.


	3. A New Day for me with the Biker Mice

I sighed and hoped that today is a new day for me. They told me how they came to earth in the first place. I guess that whoever messed with them is going to be punished. Charley then told me what happened and who is responsible. I got mad and I would do anything to help and I wanted to hit him, but Charley told me that it's never okay to hit anyone. I sighed and said alright to her. I am not sure if I can do this. Getting along with the biker mice that are from Mars, but Charley told me to try. After all my mother once told me to try new things. She also told me to live up the open life. I'll never forget what my mother once said to me. I won't speak to the Biker Mice from Mars in public yet, just Carley and they understood what. I would speak to them in the garage. They know that and it's top safe. Charley said that I should not let the past bug me too much and it's okay to miss my parents. I guess she makes a good point. She then said that I am going to be homeschooled soon. It's true, because back when my parents were alive, they didn't have money to pay me a school. So I guess that it's not a bad idea, have to be homeschooled at all. It could be a good idea for me. I think that I would have to get used to it and the boys wanna hear from me in public, but I don't think that I am ready for this. I guess that time will tell and it's only that time will tell me when will I have to speak to them in public without anyone seeing this and think I'm crazy.


	4. My first night with the mice

After I heard about what is going to happen to me, Charley led me to my new room in her garage! That is strange and weird at the same time. Seriously who doesn't and when we got there, I got a surprised look on my face.

There was a bed with my favorite color sheets, purple and there were my stuffed animals and two dolls from my old home that have survived the fire, some new ones and a night light. I don't know what to say at all.

This is making me start to feel very happy. I think that I will like helping Charley out with her work while I do my homeschooling and this is going to be like fun for me. I tried my new bed and I sighed happily.

The bed is quite comfy and so is the floor. Right about now I think that I will like this and the biker mice that are from the planet Mars. Right now though I am starting to wonder what would tomorrow will bring me and what will be like the next day. I then sighed happily as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I was hoping to be having a nice dream while I sleep, but I wasn't now because I had a huge and scary nightmare! In it there were scary aliens and they were trying to eat me up and they started to chase me. I kept tossing and turning while I moaned, groaned and grunted at the same time.

Then I heard some voices saying, "Alexa, Alexa wake up. Wake up." "Wake up Alexa, come on girl snap out of it already." "Alexa, Alexa. Alexa wake up! Wake up!" I woke up with a gasp and saw Charley with Throttle, Vinnie and Modo. I panted while I said, "Scary aliens. Scary horrible aliens!" The boys were confused and Charley asked, "Scary aliens? What are you talking about?"

I said while I gripped my teddy bear, "I keep seeing scary faces. So many faces." Modo said, "You were only having a nightmare Alexa." Vinnie said that it's going to be ok and Charley said while she hugged me, "It's alright, it's all a bad dream. A nightmare." Throttle said that I should go back to sleep and I did, this time however no nightmares.


	5. A Brand New Day with the biker mice

I woke up early this morning before the sun was about to rise and I saw that there is a note from Charley. I got confused and read it. It said that there will be a device and machine that would give me breakfast, lunch and dinner along with other food to have. That's unusual. I didn't know about it at all.

Then I took a look at the machine and device and my guess is that this must be what Charley said in the note. I can't say how, but it does look unique to me. It better be good I hope and if it is, I'll know what will be going on. Soon my life will be great. Well that's what I'm hoping for.

After I got dressed, I heard Vinnie saying, "Well it looks like our little friend has woken up early this morning." Then he said to me, "Hello Alexa, are you hungry?" Modo added, "Yeah because I'm about to feed you a strange and slippery sandwich." I gave a disgusted look and Charley noticed it and she giggled.

Throttle then said, "They're just being jokesters to you Alexa. Don't listen to them." I looked at him and asked, "Are you sure about this?" He nodded his head and Charley then said, "I know that you miss you parents, but they would want you to be happy and brave." Throttle said, "Your mother and father would just want you to be brave."

I then said, "I know that I'll make my parents proud, but there is one problem that you and your brothers don't know yet." Throttle asked what it was. Charley wanted to know what was the problem and I told them, "I don't know anything about having a life with mice martians!" The boys got confused when I said mice martians. Charley asked, "Why did you call them that?"

I explained, "They are from the planet Mars and it's what you would call them." Charley then said, "When we're in public, I can understand what you're saying to the boys and same for Throttle. I looked at him and he nodded. I can't believe this. I then said, "As long as you two know what you are doing anyway." They nodded their heads yes.

I hope that one day I'll be brave and maybe wonder what other worlds are out there, waiting to be called. Then Charley asked how did a fire start in my own. I don't know how it happened. Charley then said, "Don't worry Alexa, I'll help you get a new life that is far beyond great and I'll be your guardian."

I smiled at her and said, "I'll try about this life that I will have, I'll try really hard."


End file.
